


Gabenath’s Wedding

by Hiyall03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/pseuds/Hiyall03
Summary: A little bonus crack fic I wrote as part of our Secret Server over on the Superior Miraculous Discord server: https://discord.gg/fKyW8um
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Gabenath’s Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parisique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisique/gifts).



Surprisingly, Nathalie was not nervous at all. After working for a supervillain and saving all of Paris, many things didn’t seem to phase her anymore. Even a wedding apparently. 

Everything was going according to plan. She was in her Gabriel™ wedding dress, a dress that would 100% be plastered on the front of every fashion and gossip magazine in the coming weeks. 

Adrien was excited, he was taking his lady, who turned out to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and had agreed to be the ring-bearer. He had wanted to be the officiate but Nathalie shot it down almost immediately. “You have the same sense of humor as your father and I will not be having a wedding full of puns,” she stared down both agrestes until they conceded. Gabriel promised to bring in someone he knew well so she agreed and pushed the thought out of her mind. 

She should have pushed harder to be involved in this step of the wedding planning. 

For when she turned the corner, her dress trailing behind her, flowers gripped tightly in her hand, she almost had a heart attack seeing Mr. Banana standing in a tuxedo over his normal yellow attire. Why would Gabriel hire him! 

“Nope nope, absolutely not,” she said and threw her flowers down. “Everything for this wedding was supposed to be perfect! I will not have a banana officiating my wedding.” All the guests turned to look at her but she didn’t care, her gaze was set firmly on her soon to be husband. 

Gabriel stepped down from the steps and made his way over to her. “Nath, I knew he wasn’t very apeeling but I didn’t think you would mind! You like him in civilian form anyways.” 

Nathalie was confused. Civilian form? She didn’t know who was inside the fruit, no one did. 

“I guess it’s time,” the banana man laughed before turning to Adrien standing beside him. “Hey kid, do you mind?” Adrien shook his head and walked over to him, pulling the zipper down and revealing none other than Garrett Watts. 

A series of gasps could be heard around the room. 

“Um, surprise?” Garrett laughed awkwardly before moving his arms up and down as he normally did in costume. “Stay peachy?” 

“GARRETT!” An angry voice called from the other side of the room, and Andrew walked into view. 

“Why the FUCK are you in a banana costume,” he grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, “is this where you’ve been for the past few years I can’t-” His voice trailed off to the point where Nathalie couldn’t hear it anymore. 

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Nathalie and Gabriel exchanged vows, rings, and a kiss, with lots of cheering from the boy beside his father. The pair danced long into the night and retired home, making sure to set their alarms for the following morning. Because even after a wedding, the Gabriel brand did not stop its grind. 

But Nathalie wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
